


Everything You Ever

by Boossuet



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And somebody dies, Gen, I may change the end though, It's a Sherlock Crossover!, M/M, Oh and Sherlock's the bad guy, Teenlock, Well Teenlock crossover, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty is tired of Sherlock Holmes always stealing everything he wants, but this time he's got something he won't let Sherlock steal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm hoping you like this! I worked on it literally all day today so it was perfect (to me at least) 
> 
> If you liked it, I'd appreciate a comment. (Oops I sounded like an attention hog)
> 
> Enjoy the show!

Eighteen-year-old James Moriarty was at the laundromat doing the laundry when he noticed him. He was gorgeous. He had real light blonde, spiky hair with a black streak across it and gorgeous green eyes. He watched the boy, he looked around his age, as he read while his underthings tumbled in the dryer. He really wanted to say he loved his hair. He went over, mumbling. "Love your hair" 

"What?" Sebastian Moran looked up from the book he was required to read for school at the dark haired boy in front of him. He didn't think anyone talked to each other in a laundromat.

"No! I uh love um the eh air ha" he said nervously, not looking up at him. 

"Oh, uh, I guess it's good, keeps us alive and all" Sebastian said, hoping that was the right way to reply to such an odd statement. "What's your name?" He asked him.

"Jim" he said blushing. "Yours?"

"Sebastian, but you can call me Seb" he answered with a small smile as the dryer went off. He got out of the chair he was sitting in and started unloading it. "I've never seen you here before. It might be because I just switched my laundry days" he said with a small laugh.

"Oh no I just started coming here" Jim lied. He'd switched his laundry days just because he'd seen him here once and wanted to see him more. He knew he'd come every Saturday and Wednesday until recently, when he'd switched to Tuesday and Friday after he was done with school.

"Oh that's neat" Sebastian said as he finished folding his clothes. "I guess I'll see you around Jim" he said with a playful wink at him as he left.

"Bye" he said softly as he moved his fingers in a slight wave goodbye.

He waited until he was out of sight before turning to hid dryer and taking his clothes out. 'Stupid stupid stupid!' He thought as he folded. 'You made yourself look like a fool!' 

He sighed as he finished folding his clothing and headed home, his head swirling with thoughts. His Freeze Ray needed worked on anyway. 

He got home and started working on the finishing touches of his Freeze Ray. Oh right he still needed the Wonderflourim for it. 

He remembered that today was the day it was being transported. He put on his Westwood suit, so he'd become Moriarty not Jim, and grabbed his stuff to go steal some Wonderflourim, hoping all the thoughts in his head wouldn't sabotage his theft. 

 

Jim waited in an alley for the man to leave the van. Thank goodness it wasn't an armoured truck. He wasn't up for a challenge today, he was too distracted. 

The man left the van and he threw his remote controlled frisbee and it stuck on the roof of the car, just like it was supposed to. Jim pulled out his smartphone and opened the control app right as Sebastian came up to him.

"Jim?" He asked as he whirled around to face him, a look of fear on his face. "Would you sign this please?" He asked holding a clipboard out. "It's to help the homeless" 

Jim glanced back at the van to see if the man was back as Sebastian went on and on about this petition.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Jim said quickly as he signed it then ran away to control the van from a back alley. 

"Why'd he have to talk to me now?" Jim said to himself. He sighed "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do" he said to himself as he started controlling the van. 

 

Everything was going smoothly until Sherlock Holmes and Johnny Snow appeared. 

Johnny shot the frisbee, causing the van to go out of control. Jim started trying to get it back into his control. He hated when he wasn't in control of things. He looked up to see if the frisbee was picking up and saw where the van was heading.

And it was heading straight for Sebastian Moran.

Jim started running towards Sebastian, still trying to control the van. Sherlock was also running towards him and pushed him out of the way of the veering van into a pile of garbage.

At that moment, Jim got the van to stop. Great now it appeared like Sherlock was the hero again. 

Sherlock noticed Jim standing off to the side, dressed in Westwood and smart phone in hand. "Moriarty, I see we meet again" he sneered, grabbing Jim by his neck and smashing his head against the hood of the van. Jim choked trying to get Sherlock's strong hands off his throat.   
Sebastian got out of the garbage and ran to Sherlock. "Thank you for saving me" he said, charmed by Jim's rival.

Sherlock let go of Jim, amused by the sudden admiration from the boy he'd saved. Jim fell onto the hard concrete, glad he didn't get knocked out this time.

"I was the one who stopped the van" Jim said as he pulled himself off the ground, his words falling on deaf ears.

"It was nothing" Sherlock said arrogantly, loving the adoration from Sebastian.

"Of course it was nothing! I stopped the van! The remote is in my hand!" Jim said as he went around the van to steal the Wonderflourim. 

"You saved my life by pushing me out of the way" Sebastian said, practically hanging on Sherlock.

"He pushed you into a pile of garbage!" Jim said as he climbed into the van and watched through the van's windshield.

"Really it was nothing" Sherlock said, trying to act modest.

"Don't look at him like that!" Jim begged as he stole the Wonderflourim. 

"What can I do to repay you?" Sebastian asked Sherlock, nobody noticing Jim standing there behind the van with the Wonderflourim.

"Well..." Sherlock said finally noticing Jim staring at Sebastian with love in his eyes. "Would you go out with me?" He asked with his most charming smile.

Jim didn't need to hear Sebastian's answer to that question. He ran back to his laboratory with the Wonderflourim, trying not to let feelings control him. 

All love did was mess with your head anyway.

 

Dear evil blog,  
The Freeze Ray is done. Now to go defeat Sherlock Holmes and Johnny Snow. They'll never see it coming when I surprise them in the park tomorrow. I'll impress him.

 

Dear evil blog,  
I forgot they read my blog. They beat me up. Again. Remind me not to post anymore of my plans on here. Oh and that the Freeze Ray obviously needs a few seconds to warm up. I'm so glad he wasn't there.


	2. Act 2

Dear evil blog,  
He's dating Sherlock now. Of all the people it had to be my arch-nemesis. I'll prevail this time though.

 

Jim walked down the street later that night. He looked in the window of the homeless shelter and saw Sherlock and Sebastian eating together, talking and laughing. He felt his dreams of being with Sebastian shatter.

"I cannot believe my eyes. How the world's filled with filth and lies" Jim pressed hid face against the window, still watching Sebastian and Sherlock.

Sherlock got up to go grab some napkins and Sebastian started talking to himself. "I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's finally growing wise" 

Jim turned away from the window angrily and pressed his back to the brick wall. "And it's plain to see, evil inside of me is on the rise" 

 

Jim saw Sebastian again in the laundromat on Friday. He had bought two frozen yogurts, just so he could try to win over Sebastian. 

"Jim!" Sebastian said when he saw him walk in.

"Hi Sebastian" Jim said as he brought his bag with the frozen yogurts in it over. He looked in the bag and faked a confused look. "They accidentally gave me two frozen yogurts. You don't happen to like frozen yogurt?"

Sebastian's face lit up. "I love frozen yogurt!" He said as Jim handed him a spoon and the second frozen yogurt.

They ate their frozen yogurt together sitting on top of the washing machines. 

"My boyfriend is getting a statue of him unveiled tonight" Sebastian said, swallowing a bite of frozen yogurt.

"What'd he do to deserve that?" Jim asked, his voice as cold as the frozen yogurt in his hands.

"Stopping Moriarty all those times. And his older brothers high up in the government" 

Jim rolled his eyes. 'What an angel Sherlock acted like. Why was he the only one to see the lies?'

"Oh and Sherlock is coming to meet you Jim" Sebastian said after he finished his frozen yogurt.

Jim almost dropped hid frozen yogurt cup. "What!?"

"He said he'd love to meet you" Sebastian said, oblivious to Jim's reaction to the news. 

"Oh look at my watch which I forgot to wear today! I've gotta go" Jim said jumping off the washing machine and hurrying to put his sweatshirt on.

"What about your clothes?" 

"I have other ones" 

Sebastian grabbed Jim's wrist to keep him from leaving. "Hold your head up Jimmy buddy. You look a little down"

Jim nodded quickly, pulling out of Sebastian's strong grip to run towards the door, only to smack into Sherlock. 

"Wow watch it" Sherlock said jokingly. Jim tried to keep his head down so maybe Sherlock wouldn't recognize him.

Sebastian came over. "Oh Sherlock I see you met Jim" he said smiling. 

"Oh so this is the Jim I've heard so much about" Sherlock said shaking Jim's hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you too" Jim said, glancing at the door for a quick way to escape.

"Seb I have great news!" Sherlock said letting go of Jim's hand. "I got the mayor to save that building you wanted to use for a homeless shelter" 

"Oh my goodness!" Sebastian exclaimed excitedly. He hugged Sherlock in a huge hug. "You deserve the statue you're getting so much!"

Jim stood off to the side, jealous of the fact his enemy always got what he wanted. 'Just this once can I have something without you stealing it?' He thought.

"I'm going to take my clothes out to the car, I'll be right back" Sebastian said, leaving them alone by the door.

Sherlock grabbed J's wrist tightly to keep him from running out the door after Sebastian."Where are you going Moriarty?" He whispered. "You aren't stealing my boyfriend. Oh don't act like I can't see the way you look at him" 

Jane struggled to get away from her before Sebastian came back. "That's the only reason I'm dating him. Just because you can't have anything you want" he hissed.

Sherlock saw Sebastian coming back and straightened up, letting go of Jim's thin wrist. "I'll see you around Jim" Sebastian said as they left together.

Jim watched them walk out of the laundromat, rubbing his wrist where it was turning red from Sherlock's strong grip.

A smirk slowly grew across Jim's face. Sherlock had showed him the light, even if he didn't realize it. He stormed out of the laundromat, the evil inside him brimming. He didn't give a second thought to his clothes that he left there.

"It's a brand new day and the sun is high. All the birds are singing that you're gonna die" he said coldly to Sherlock as he breezed past him and Sebastian.

 

Jim went straight to his basement laboratory to start working on his death ray and to put on his Westwood suit again, singing quietly to himself the whole time "All the times that you beat me unconscious" he hissed as she threw a dart at Sherlock's picture in anger. 

"Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Knowitall is through" he sung. Sherlock Holmes was going to pay.

"And Sebby will see the evil me,not a joke, not a dork, not a failure, and he may cry" Moriarty said to himself as he worked on converting the Stun Ray to the Death Ray. "But his tears will dry when I hand him the keys to a shining New Australia" Moriarty smiled as he finished the Death Ray.

"It's a brand new me. I've got no remorse. I'm gonna shock the world" Moriarty said as he grabbed the Death Ray and went to set the rest of the master plan in place. 

 

Dear evil blog,  
Sherlock Holmes is going to die. And it'll be tonight at the statue unveiling. Everybody thinks he's perfect because he's on the side of the angels. Hopefully the Death Ray will work. Tonight I'll get everything I ever wanted, including him. Sherlock's disguise is slipping, ever so slowly, but it's still slipping. And I'll make them all see the real him. I'll make him live his worst nightmares before he dies. I'll win the world and him.


	3. Act 3

Sherlock and Johnny were watching everybody show up at the arrival of the statue unveiling, completely unaware that there was no statue under the drape, it was only James Moriarty and his Freeze Ray under there, waiting ever so patiently to seal Sherlock's fate.

"Look at all these people Johnny, all here to see me" Sherlock boasted pridefully.

Johnny nodded. All these people, here to see his friend. He was so perfect and good, they all loved him with all there hearts.

"Oh look!" Sherlock said pointing to three people sitting in the fourth row, wearing shirts with his face on it. "It's my fan club" he boasted arrogantly.

"They're all your fanclub Sherlock" Johnny said grinning at all the homeless people and press there.

Sebastian showed up right before Sherlock's big speech before they unveiled the statue. 

Sherlock started with her cue cards. "All you wonderful people I would like to th- Forget this tiny cue cards, I'm doing my own speech" he said straightening up.

Moriarty rolled his eyes as Sherlock started into this arrogant, long speech about how everyone was a hero if they tried, but he was a better hero. He said some embarrassing things about Sebastian during it and Sebastian hide behind the chairs on stage, bright red with embarrassment.

Sherlock was almost done with his speech when Moriarty threw the drape back and froze Sherlock with the Freeze Ray. Everyone in the building gasped as Moriarty walked down the aisle between the seats, Death Ray in hand.

He walked right up to Sherlock's frozen form. "You're disguise is slipping" he said jabbing Sherlock in the chest with the tip of the Death Ray. 

"Now that your saviour is still as the grave you're beginning to fear me" Moriarty started walking back down the aisle towards the Freeze Ray, singing softly as he did "I still have to wonder, can you even hear me?" He asked one of Sherlock's huge fans.

He reached the end of the aisle, everyone frozen in shock and horror, and spun around quickly firing the Death Ray into the air repeatedly as she walked back towards Sherlock again. 

Everyone drew out of their frozen position and ran screaming out of the building, expect for Sebastian and John. "Look at her! Not a word! You people all have to learn, this world is going to burn! Burn! BURN!" Moriarty shouted as he aimed the Death Ray at Sherlock.

Before he fired it, he looked around. "No sign of Sebby, good I would give anything not to have him see. Head up Jimmy buddy, no time for mercy"

He looked his rival in the eyes and felt the inability to do it. "Here goes no mercy" he repeated, his strong voice wavering. 'Time to get every thing you ever wanted' he thought himself as he put his finger on the trigger. Every time Sherlock had knocked him unconscious coming back to him.

At that moment, the Freeze Ray turned off and Sherlock unfroze and threw Moriarty off the stage and he slid across the floor, the Death Ray flying out of his hands.

Sherlock was off the stage and on Moriarty before he could get on up on his feet again. He punched Moriarty hard in the nose and knocked him back to the floor. Jim tried to fight, but Sherlock pressed his foot down on Moriarty's chest. "Johnny! The Death Ray!" Sherlock called to her faithful best friend.

Johnny ran and grabbed the Death Ray and handed it to Sherlock.

Sebastian stood up from behind the chairs. "Don't kill him!" He shouted, startling Sherlock, causing him to pull the trigger by accident. The laser from it barely missed Jim as the gun flew up into the air and landed beside him.

Moriarty tried to grab it, but Sherlock moved his foot from Moriarty's chest to his wrist. He gasped in pain as Sherlock got the Freeze Ray again.

"I thought you were good!" Sebastian looked crushed as he watched Sherlock.

"I am" Sherlock said, looking back at Sebastian. "He's evil" he said, putting his foot on Moriarty's neck.

"Don't...trust...him" Moriarty choked out.

"Jim?" Sebastian asked, finally realizing, at the sound of his voice, that Moriarty was Jim. "You're Moriarty?"

The look of pain and betrayal on Sebastian's face made Jim feel the closet thing he knew to heart break. 

"Enough chit-chat" Sherlock said as he aimed the Death Ray at Jim again.

"Don't it'll backfire!" Jim started to warn, but it was too late. Sherlock had already pulled the trigger.

Sebastian dived off the stage as pieces of shrapnel and a red laser beam flew across the room, burning a hole in the wall.

Moriarty shut his eyes and felt Sherlock's foot move off his neck as Sherlock dived for cover.

When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone was safe. He looked around and saw that Sherlock was already on his feet looking around. "Johnny?" He called.

'Where was Johnny Snow? And where was Sebastian?' Jim thought, all the worst case scenarios flying through his head as he sat up groggily.

He slowly got to his feet, observing the damage and planning on leaving before the police showed up. He heard a small sound come from behind him and turned, his hand on the doorknob. 

Sebastian was standing near Sherlock and looking at the body Sherlock held in his arms.

"He's dead!" Sherlock said in shock as he held the cold, impaled body of his best friend in his arms. "You killed him!" 

Jim felt the world rush as he held onto the door handle for support. He hadn't killed little, innocent Johnny Snow. Sherlock had. He did kill Johnny, after all he was the one who let love rule his mind.

 

No. He hadn't meant to kill Johnny Snow. He just wanted to get revenge on Sherlock for always being better then him and taking everything he ever wanted. 

The world stopped rushing around him and he let go of the doorknob. He looked up from Johnny's body to look at Sebastian Moran.

It looked as if Sebastian had killed him. The police weren't that smart, they'd think Sebastian did it. He might possibly be executed for this and it was all Jim's fault. 

Sebastian raised his head and looked directly at Jim, a look of 'Why?' on his face. That look made him feel like he was falling, and he was the one who'd dug the pit he was falling into.

Now the nightmare was real. Sebastian would get executed or deported and it would all be his fault. This had been what he wanted, the world at his feet. Why was it so horrible? 

Everything he ever wanted.

Eighteen-year-old James Moriarty couldn't take it anymore. He turned and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I may change the ending to kill Sebastian, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
